


and i will be your ‘one more time’ if you will be my ‘one last chance’

by kittytehkiller



Series: death note [4]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Guilt, M/M, Self-Reflection, Somewhat, Sort Of, Survivor Guilt, Time Travel Fix-It, also fire, and water, mainly fluff, typical death note warnings, unsympathetic narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittytehkiller/pseuds/kittytehkiller
Summary: all wrapped up in wrong
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: death note [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202957
Kudos: 10





	and i will be your ‘one more time’ if you will be my ‘one last chance’

light remembers it all so vividly. being defeated, the tang of blood in his mouth, his final thoughts (of messy black hair and wide grey eyes and lips he would never get to kiss). so why is he back here, back alive and seventeen years old, sighing from his window seat in the middle of a dull class?

light yagami doesn’t deserve a second chance, and he knows this. but the universe gives him a second chance, and so he takes it anyway. 

right on time, he sees a conspicuous black notebook fall from the sky onto the pavement outside. the class ends, bell ringing, loud and grating, in his ears, and he picks the death note up. this evil book, light thinks to himself, though he knows in his heart that he was really the evil one. 

this time, light doesn’t bother to read the silver-scrawled instructions inside the notebook. he knows them by heart at this point. regardless, light won’t need to know the instructions this time. he goes home, greets his mother and sister cheerfully (or as cheerfully as is in character for him, anyway), and heads up to his room, locking the door behind him.

light grabs a bottle of lukewarm water conveniently left on his dresser, unscrews the lid, and retrieves a box of matches from the safe place where he remembers keeping them (in his desk drawer in case of emergencies). he then pulls the death note from his bag, sets it on his desk, and finally lights the wretched thing on fire.

pouring the bottled water over it, light puts out the small fire he started, and then he can finally breathe a bit easier. part one of his plan is finished.

light’s half-thought-out theory about this whole time travel situation being the universe’s way of fixing itself and giving him a second chance is further supported when he meets l (it could just be a coincidence, but light can’t believe that, somehow).

they meet after light has reached his eighteenth birthday (and an uneventful half-year beyond it), meaning that l is twenty-four. he is just as beautiful, ethereal, as light remembers him. when light first sees l on the street, everything starts to feel right in his world again. he practically runs to the man. “i am light yagami,” he tells him breathlessly. “you don’t know me, but...”

light proceeds to explain everything to the detective, hushing his voice so strangers can’t eavesdrop. light takes a moment, catches his breath, after he’s finished telling the whole story, waiting, hoping. 

“...i believe you,” l finally responds. light smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a similar work on here


End file.
